Origins: Benders
Origins: Benders is the first book in the trilogy The Amanos Origins. ''It is a prequel to The Amanos, and it is written by Joshua Gresham and will be released on Wattpad. The book will be released sometime during the fall of 2017. The next in the trilogy is Origins: Rogue. Summary ''"So it begins..." Adina Bhavana is a young, beautiful warrior, who is very loyal and protective of her people, following the death of her father. When she meets, fall in love and eventually marries Solomon Amano, everything is at peace, until their people is suddenly attacked by wild beasts - Solomon knows who's behind this and he wants to know why while trying to keep his past behind him. Soon Adina finds herself torn between protecting her people and remaining loyal to her husband, and she could be in greater danger than ever before. Plot Origins: Benders will follow two storylines simultaneously Wattpad Chapters Part One: Returning Home * Chapter 1: Memories (read here) * Chapter 2: We Rebuild (read here) * Chapter 3: Pandemonium (read here) * Chapter 4: Dachaigh (read here) * Chapter 5: Secrets and Betrayal (read here) * Chapter 6: The Final Straw (read here) * Chapter 7: Forsaken (read here) * Chapter 8: The Challenge (read here) * Chapter 9: Return to Grace (read here) Part Two: Return to The Kingdom * Chapter 10: Weapon of Choice (read here) * Chapter 11: Kingdom of Diagas (read here) * Chapter 12: The Truth (read here) * Chapter 13: The Memory of the Dead (read here) * Chapter 14: High and Dry (read here) * Chapter 15: The Alpha (read here) Part Three: Death Dealer * Chapter 16: The Golden City (read here) * Chapter 17: Jaya Valentine (read here) * Chapter 18: The Midnight Hour (read here) * Chapter 19: Original Bloodline (read here) * Chapter 20: House of Ruins (read here) Part Four: Broken Home * Chapter 21: Divided or Reunited? (read here) * Chapter 22: All or Nothing (read here) * Chapter 23: A New Player (read here) Epilogue Characters For more information, see Character Appearances |-|Humans= * Adina Amano - one of the main protagonist of the series, Adina is the Chief of the Bhavana Tribe that has been victims of attacks (Chapter 1-) * Chanda Bhavana - the younger brother of Adina and one of the toughest warriors in the Bhavana Tribe (Chapter 1-) * Kreios Bhavana - the cousin of Adina and a member of the Bhavana Tribe. He is described as a hot head but he is a valuable warrior that can't be replaced (Chapter 1-) * Ajay - the general of the Bhavana Tribe and Adina's longtime friend from childhood (Chapter 1-12) * Abhay Nagendra - the Chief of the Nagendra Tribe (Chapter 6-) * Zahir Prabhat - the Chief of the Prabhat Tribe (Chapter 9-) * Jo - member of the Death Killers (Chapter 9-) * Arya Nagendra - member of the Nagendra Tribe and the daughter of Chief Abhay (Chapter 8-) * Simon - owner of a bakery and Adina's new friend (Chapter 12-) |-|Pure Blood Werewolves= * Solomon Amano - one of the main protagonist of the series, Solomon has been living a simple life as a "human" along with his wife Adina, who doesn't know that he is in fact a member of one of the most deadliest bloodlines in history. He returns home to confront the "past" that he is trying so hard to keep buried (Chapter 1-) * Viktor Michaels - one of the main antagonist of the series, Viktor is the cousin of Solomon and the older brother of Vincent. He is a Pure Blood Werewolf and he has been targeting his cousin's "new life" (Chapter 4-11) * Vincent Michaels - one of the main antagonist of the series, Vincent is the cousin of Solomon and the younger brother of Viktor. He is a Pure Blood Werewolf and he has been targeting his cousin's "new life" (Chapter 4-) * Mary Amano - Solomon's younger sister and Eric's twin, Mary is the free spirit of the family, who loves to use her "assets" to get her way and when she gets "bored", she gets rid of her "suitors". She is nicknamed "Bloody Mary" (Chapter 4-) * Eric Amano - Solomon's younger brother and Mary's twin, Eric is similar to his sister, except he is always loyal to his older brother, which sometimes, put him at odds with his sister and their pack. (Chapter 4-) |-|Beta Werewolves= * Neasa - Vincent's beta and Brian's girlfriend. (Chapter 8-12) * Brian - Vincent's beta and Neasa's girlfriend. (Chapter 8-12) * Ambrose - A beta, apart of the Amano Pack. (Chapter 8-; initially introduced as a background character) * Andy - A beta, apart of the Amano Pack. (Chapter 8-; initially introduced as a background character) * Baz - A beta, apart of the Amano Pack. He has a "special" interest in Mary. (Chapter 8-; initially introduced as a background character) * Addie - A beta and Eric's love interest, she is apart of the Amano Pack. (Chapter 8-; initially introduced as a background character) * Brooke - A beta and Addie's twin sister. (Chapter8-; initially introduced as a background character) * Delphia - A beta, apart of the Amano Pack. (Chapter 8-; initially introduced as a background character) * Darren - A newly turned beta, still struggling to adapt to being a Werewolf. (Chapter 8-; initially introduced as a background character) * David - A beta, still adapting to the sudden change in leadership in the Amano Pack. (Chapter 8-; initially introduced as a background character) Notes The birth dates of both Cain and Jazz were revealed: * Cain was born in 912/10th Century * Jazz was born in 915/10th Century The younger siblings' have yet to be born as the release of Chapters are still ongoing via Wattpad The origins of the Amano Pack were revealed: * Solomon is the founder and first Alpha in history * It was founded following the murder of Solomon's father ten years prior to the series External Links * The Amanos on Twitter Gallery Covers |-|Version 1= |-|Version 2= |-|Version 3= Category:The Amanos Novels Category:The Amanos Novel Category:Origins Category:Origins: Benders